


Peculiar Poem

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Tsuzuru thought reading Homare's weird poems would inspire him. He regretted it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Peculiar Poem

Today Tsuzuru found a magazine in the living room. On the poetry section he saw Homare's name.

It wouldn't hurt to read Homare's weird poems once in a while, Tsuzuru thought. Maybe they'd inspire him to write something.

_"Under the clear flue flies,_   
_Roses and vermin bloom like lies."_

Tsuzuru sighed. "Did Citron co-write this?"


End file.
